fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archanea (country)
Akaneia '''(translated as '''Archanea in the North American localization) is the largest country in the continent of the same name. Akaneia is a prosperous nation with a large amount of merchant towns. The city was founded by Adrah by combining all of their city states under one monarchy. The city was invaded by the Doluna Empire and the whole royal family was executed except for the princess Nyna who escaped with Camus. Marth and his army were able to liberate the kingdom from the forces of Grust that were positioned there. Eventually in Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Hardin was crowned new emperor after he married Nyna. Pales Pales is the largest city and capital of Akaneia. The Akaneia palace where the royal family resided, is located there. It is a rich merchant town and many characters settle there after the War of Heroes. Notable Residents * Nyna - the princess of Akaneia and the last remaining heir of the royal family after Doluna executed most of them. * Hardin - Prince of Aurelis, who later marries Nyna and is crowned Emperor. * Horace - General that betrayed Akaneia to protect its citizens. * Athena- Woman who protects villages on the outskirts of Akaneia. * Jeorge - A Sniper. He's said to be one of the best snipers on the continent. * Midia - A Paladin who is the lover of Astram and one of the prisoners rescued in the akanein palace by Marth. * Astram - A Hero who is Midia's lover and was forced to join the Dolian forces after Akaneia's fall. * Boah - a Bishop who consoles and guides Midia and Astram. He was also one of the prisoners rescued by Marth. *Macellan, Dolph, and Tomas - Prisoners who were rescued by Marth. Tomas is an Archer while Dolph and Macellan are Knights. *Roger - From Grust but joined after the War of Darkness. *Beck - From Grust but joined after the War of Darkness. *Toras - A boss ballistician under Lang's Grust occupation. *Lang - Marquess who betrayed his nation to Doluna. Later rejoined and became the cruel leader of the Grust occupation army. *Eibel - Boss who captured Est to blackmail Abel. *Willow - Elderly boss in Altea castle, uses Meteor magic. *Nehring - Knight boss who guards the entrance to Akaneia palace. Characters who settled in Pales * Marth - Eventually becomes Emperor of most of Akaneia and rules from Pales. * [Shiida - is with Marth in Pales as his queen. * Merric - Lived there with Elice at the Magic academy. * Elice - Establishes a magic academy in the city. * Linda - Worked at Elice's magic academy. * Tiki - Spent her days happily with the humans of Pales. * Samson - Settled here, implied to be with Sheema. * Sheema - Originally fled here during the War of Darkness. Permanently lived here after abdicating Gra to Marth. * Yumina - Studied at the Magic academy in Pales. * Gordin - Became of member of the Jeorge's Pales Free Knights. Category:Locations Category:Nations